Valentine's Day
by Melodhei
Summary: Songfic. OneShot. Un triste día de San Valentin, dos enamorados se encuentran en la playa. Lo que no saben es que alguien los observa desde lejos.


**HOLA! ^^ **

**En la espera de actualizar mi otro fic 'La Otra Zelda', decidí hacer este Oneshot-Songfic**

**Un Zelink, obviamente *-* **

**Dark Link incluido!**

**La Canción es 'Valentine's Day' de Linkin Park, del álbum 'Minutes to Midnight'**

**PD: Se supone que Dark Link, es el hermano de Link, pero todo lo demás sigue igual, ok?**

**Disfruten la función!**

**-****ZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL-**

Los miraba desde lejos, a los enamorados.

Sonrisas iban y venían.

Besos y frases de amor brotaban de todas partes.

En ese día de San Valentín.

**My in****sides all turn to ash**

**So slow.**

**And blow away as I collapsed**

**So cold.**

Era de noche y había decidido ir a dar un recorrido por la playa, pera despejar su mente.

Total, a esas horas todos los enamorados estarían en sus casas, o rondando por las calles, mimándose entre ellos.

_O eso creía él._

Recordó esa noche en la que su rubio hermano había llegado a su casa, una sonrisa radiante iluminando su rostro, para darle la noticia que había destrozado su corazón.

**A black wind took th****em away**

**From sight.**

**And now the darkness over day**

**That night.**

Por qué el destino era tan cruel?!

Tan injusto, mofándose de quién quería, esparciendo dolor, arrebatando esperanzas de los corazones inocentes

_Y otros no tan inocentes._

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza, pequeñas lágrimas dejaban su huella en su pálido rostro.

**And the clouds above m****ove closer**

**Looking so dissatisfied.**

**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing…**

Su destruido corazón pareció dejar de latir al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Allí estaban, lejanos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, concentrándose en ellos, mirándose con adoración, su hermano… y _ella_

Sus labios fundiéndose en un eterno beso de amor, sus manos moviéndose con pasión entre sus cuerpos.

Corrió la vista, no quería ver mas…

**I used to be m****y own protection**

**But not now.**

'**Cuz my path has lost direction**

**Somehow.**

Ahora no eran solo un par de lágrimas, ahora eran _miles _las que caían de sus ojos.

Por qué había elegido a su hermano, y no a él?

Su hermano era inocente de la elección de la hermosa joven, pero eso no hacía que dejara de odiarle…

Desde que se habían presentado supo que ella había robado su corazón.

**A black wind took th****em away**

**From sight.**

**And now the darkness over day**

**That night.**

Él ni su hermano se la merecían, eso lo sabía muy bien…

Maldita sea! Ellos eran simples e insignificantes aldeanos, en cambio, ella era la Princesa de Hyrule.

¿Qué oportunidades podrían tener?

Posiblemente el amorío entre ese rubio oxigenado que era su hermano, y Zelda es solo una aventura…

_O eso quería creer._

Aunque ya llevan un año juntos…

**And the clouds above m****ove closer**

**Looking so dissatisfied.**

**And the ground below grew colder**

**As they put you down inside.**

**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing…**

Agh… tenía que ser realista.

Link era el _héroe_ del lugar…

Él era quien había salvado la vida de _ella_ incontables veces.

Y posiblemente, él será quién desposará a la dueña de su corazón

**So now you're gone**

**And I was wrong.**

**I never knew what it was like**

**To be alone…**

El joven levantó la cabeza, para volver a ver nuevamente a los dos amantes que parecían llevar un juego de cuerpos en la arena.

El frío de la noche no parecía afectarles en lo absoluto, en cambio, el calor que emanaban sus jóvenes cuerpos parecía ser una puerta a la pasión…

Poco a poco las prendas que llevaban caían en la arena, dando paso a la piel desnuda, al roce los cuerpos, a las miradas intensas.

Quitó de nuevo los ojos de ellos, sabía que lo que iba a pasar después, y no quería estar presente en ese momento.

_Aunque no volvería a estar presente en este mundo nunca mas…_

**... on a Valentine's Day**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**On a Valentine's Day**

Hace mucho tiempo que se hubiera suicidado de no haber leído en alguna parte que es un pecado quitarse voluntariamente la vida mientras pueda hacerse una buna acción.

Mala suerte, él no tenia ganas de hacer buenas acciones.

Báh…

La vida es hermosa… pero la suya estaba envenenada.

Sacó una daga de su cinturón.

_Su vida estaba acabada._

**(On a Valentine's Day)**

**I used to be m****y own protection**

**(On a Valentine's Day)**

**But not now.**

**(On a Valentine's Day)**

'**Cuz my mind has lost direction**

**(On a Valentine's Day)**

**Somehow.**

Sin un atisbo de miedo, el joven acercó la daga a su cuello.

Cerró los ojos.

Lanzó su último suspiro.

_Adios, mi vida._

Y finalmente, hundió la daga en el cuello.

**"El secreto de la existencia humana consiste no sólo en vivir, sino en hallar el motivo de vivir. Sin una idea clara y determinada del objeto de su existencia, el hombre preferirá renunciar a ella, y se destruirá, antes que permanecer en la tierra"**

**Ivan Karamazov (Los Hermanos Karamazov / Dostoievski)"**

**-ZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZL-**

**Lo mate, lo se…**

**Jeje *-***

**Sé que estuvo un poco suicida, pero bueno…**

**Báh…**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Puse mucho esfuerzo!**

**Así que agradecería sus generosos reviews! :)**


End file.
